


9. Swing. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, melancholic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Solo i pensieri di una semplice altalena...Post-Naruto manga/anime, pre-Boruto manga/anime.





	9. Swing. Writober 2019

Per anni le sue catene e il legno erano stati prede di ogni agente atmosferico; erano addirittura sopravvissuti a una guerra e a un attacco improvviso, rimanendo indefessi al loro mirabile e prezioso posto.   
Più di una volta, qualcuno aveva pensato di sostituirla, qualcun altro di toglierla del tutto perché considerata troppo 'pericolosa' quando, in realtà, aveva solo provocato qualche volo ed escoriazioni di poco conto. E, in fondo, la colpa non era nemmeno sua: come poteva fermare quei piccoli futuri ninja dal fare acrobazie che lei, semplice altalena, nemmeno si sognava di supportare?  
Lei dondolava, faceva ridere, faceva divertire e, a volte, era stata anche un ottimo pretesto per ritardare l'entrata in classe. Era robusta, affidabile e semplice da usare... per quello i bambini la adoravano.  
Era talmente affidabile che, qualche volta, quando calava il buio, diveniva il rifugio della tristezza e del pianto di qualcuno: lei, sì, era sopravvissuta a una guerra, ma non tutti erano così fortunati.  
Tra tutte le lacrime e la solitudine che aveva cullato, una in particolare ricordava, dopo tutti quegli anni: era stato un bambino, biondo e dalla voce squillante come quella di piccoli di rondine appena nati; lo ricordava fin da piccino, da quando aveva iniziato la scuola, e lo ricordava quell'ultimo giorno, quando se ne era andato per essere ninja a tutti gli effetti.  
Ricordava, certo, la sua voce, perché lo vedeva correre e fare il matto con il suo insegnante e i compagni di scuola, a cercare con tutto quel rumore quel poco di attenzione che era in grado di chiedere.  
Ma quando si sedeva su di lei, con le mani strette strette alle catene, come se dovesse volare via a furia di spingere, se ne stava fermo immobile, con gli occhi alla terra invece che al cielo e i piedi fermi, preda solo del vento.  
Era là, ancorato al suolo invece che all'aria per non vedere quello che non poteva chiedere.  
Sulle sue guance aveva veduto poche lacrime, ma l'altalena poteva sentire quello che gli occhi non riuscivano a cogliere: ah, come capiva bene tutto quel suo trattenere... sentiva le lacrime scorrergli dentro e mai, in tutta la sua lunga vita da altalena, lei aveva sentito tutto quel dolore in una personcina così piccola. Se le avesse mai fatte scorrere, quelle lacrime, anche fuori, era certa che il bambino non sarebbe riuscito mai a frenarle da solo.  
Ogni tanto, l'altalena ripensava a quel bambino e si chiedeva se fosse riuscito ad asciugare tutte quelle lacrime. Peccato non poter muovere le proprie catene alla sua ricerca.

Era il primo giorno che usciva con suo figlio, dopo un mese di casa, di cure, di premure che solo un esserino così piccolo e bianco potevano scatenare. Ma quando vide quella bella giornata di primavera soleggiare con maestosità fuori dalla finestra, non ebbe dubbi: sarebbe uscito con il suo piccolo fagotto.   
Per la strada venne fermato una miriade di volte, perché tutti volevano vedere quel nuovo nato, accarezzarne una guancia, sfregare un dito contro il nasino e tutte quelle cose che la vista di un neonato scatenava anche nella più improbabile delle persone.  
Quando giunse nei pressi della scuola, si accorse che era ancora troppo presto e tutti i sensei erano ancora impegnati nelle lezioni; così si guardò attorno e la vide.  
Erano passati parecchi anni dall'ultima volta che vi si era seduto e i ricordi ad essa legata lo accarezzarono all'improvviso con malinconia; guardò il bambino ancora dormiente tra le sue braccia e sentì quel sentimento dissolversi nell'aria. Cionondimeno raggiunse l'altalena e ne testò la robustezza con una mano, poi vi si sedette, accomodando il neonato più vicino alla spalla e al cuore.  
“Sai, Boruto... spero che tu possa giocare con tutti i tuoi amici su questa altalena... e spero, un giorno, di poterti spingere io stesso... come sarebbe piaciuto a me...” un mormorio dolce, uno sguardo, che raccontava amore, posato sulle gote rosate del bambino.  
Rimasero così, fino al suono della campanella: una scia di bambini uscì, veloce e vociante come un intero stormo pronto a emigrare a casa e, alla fine, giunse la persona che il giovane uomo stava aspettando.  
“Iruka-sensei!”.

Dondolò, priva ormai di peso da sostenere, ascoltando il proprio cigolio mischiato alle due voci felici che si alzavano lì accanto: una folata di vento tiepido la mosse in avanti, poi indietro e così via.  
Era bizzarro per un'altalena, ma si sentiva stranamente felice.


End file.
